The Rowdyruff Boys (1998 TV series)
) Children (by Mojo Jojo) | birth = The Rowdyruff Boys | death = The Rowdyruff Boys | resurrection = The Boys Are Back in Town | abilities = Numerous superhuman and elemental abilities inherited from Chemical X | weapon = Whatever they can get their hands on | occupation = Number 2 archenemies of The Powerpuff Girls Jerks of Townsville. | affiliation = | species = Chemical X embodiment of snips, snails, and a puppy dog’s tail | gender = Male | height = | weight = | hair = Red ( ) Blonde ( ) Black ( ) | eyes = Bright red (Brick) Dark blue (Boomer) Direst green (Butch) | era = 1998 series | debut = The Rowdyruff Boys | final = Custody Battle | voice = Rob Paulsen (Brick and Boomer) Roger L. Jackson (Butch) Alberto Ghisi (Brick, PPGZ) Aidan Drummond (Boomer, PPGZ) Kathleen Barr (Butch, PPGZ) |creator = Mojo Jojo |hideg = g }} The Rowdyruff Boys ' are the male but wicked counterparts of The Powerpuff Girls, created by Mojo Jojo. They were made by flushing armpit hair, snails from the cafeteria, and the tail of the talking dog down the jail cell toilet (snips, n' snails, n' puppy-dog tails). They have similar abilities to the powerful girls, albeit more powerful, but they all possessed very easily targeted weaknesses, although these have been corrected by Him later in the series. In one sense they are also half-brothers with the Powerpuff Girls. Since Mojo Jojo had a hand in the creation of the Powerpuff Girls, and Mojo Jojo is also the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Except, The Powerpuff Girls were created by accident when Mojo Jojo (still Jojo) shoved Professor Utonium while making the perfect little girls concoction that caused him to break a glass bottle of Chemical X that was next to the concoction and the Chemical X was accidentally poured on the concoction and created The Powerpuff Girls, while The Rowdyruff Boys were created on purpose by Mojo Jojo to create a team powerful enough to finally defeate the Powerpuff Girls. Members Brick Blossom's equal equivalent. Brick is the abrasive, short-tempered and aggressive leader of the group. He once shared Blossom's triangular part and bangs, but after reincarnation, his bangs are no longer seen under his cap and he now has a spiky mullet. He is mean, arrogant, and abusive mainly toward Boomer. He wears a red baseball cap compared to Blossom's bow. In his first appearance he got along with his brothers better than he currently does and was also less bossy, overbearing, and vain than he is now. Brick is always yelling at his brothers and thinks he is the coolest out of them as well. He also decides what they will do and has the final say on it as well. His element is a puppy dog tail and his signature color is red. In the anime he uses a crazy straw and spitballs to battle the Powerpuff Girls. He despises anything girly and cute, such as puppies, dolls, kittens, etc. Boomer Bubbles's equal equivalent. Boomer is the loud-mouthed dimwit of the trio, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive (and also, in an extent for his stupidity). In the episode ''The Boys are Back in Town, ''Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute (her sisters told her she's weird after that). Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles' ponytails. After he was reincarnated, his hair is much longer and spikier on each end (in a wings haircut). One difference between him and Bubbles is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. His special power is his ability to create a baseball bat out of raw energy, as shown in ''The Boys are Back in Town. ''It is also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, (Bubbles in disguise) is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important. Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. His brothers even show concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls' house. Despite being a villain Boomer is (like Bubbles) the most polite of his group. In ''The Boys are Back in Town, he is seen to be easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with). Boomer's element is snips and his signature color is blue. In Powerpuff Girls Z, he uses earwax cleaners to battle the PowerPuff Girls Z. Butch Buttercup's equivalent. Butch is the hyperactive, aggressive, borderline psychotic of the group, exceeding Buttercup in both bloodlust and rage. While all three boys love to wreak havoc, Butch enjoys it the most. He appears quite hyperactive and has a tendency to twitch. He gets particularly excited usually when Brick calls out a game to play during fights. He shares Buttercup's small triangular part and once had a small cowlick on top of his head in place of Buttercup's flip. After his reincarnation, all of his hair is spiked upwards. One difference between him and Buttercup is that he has no conscience whatsoever, whereas, she would almost always apologize for her mistakes. His special power is that he can generate an energy shield (or energy field) to protect him from energy blasts. He goes crazy when someone (mainly Brick) announces a fight. Butch's element is snails, and his signature color is green. In the anime, he uses dirty socks to battle the Powerpuff Girls. History The Rowdyruff Boys In their self-titled debut episode, Mojo created them during a stay in prison. Desperate to find a way to create a power to equal to the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo placed an anonymous phone call to Utonium, who was all too willing to tell "the stranger on the phone from Townsville Community College" his recipe for the girls' creation. Finding the ingredients of sugar, spice, and everything nice "too girlish" for his needs, Mojo wanted something "tougher" and "more manly." So he made a few variations on the recipe with everything he needed available in prison: snips (underarm hair), snails (escargot from the prison cafeteria), a puppy dog tail (pulled from the Talking Dog), and Chemical X from the prison toilet. As with the Powerpuff Girls, the ingredients used to make the Rowdyruff Boys are based on the Nursery rhyme, "What are Little Boys Made of?", in contrast to the Girls' rhyme, "What are Little Girls Made Of?". When the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys first meet, they nearly destroy all of Townsville in the ensuing fight, which ultimately concludes with the Rowdyruffs leaving the girls bruised, broken, and beaten. As the girls recover from the tears of the Townsville citizens, they are so ashamed of their defeat they consider leaving, but Ms. Bellum suggests a different way of fighting the boys, as they are naturally superior in combat. Taking her suggestion to the field, the Powerpuff Girls manage to destroy the Rowdyruff Boys with a single kiss on the cheeks, each to their counterpart. Being 10x irregular from the average boy, the kisses had 10x irregular the effect of disgust on the boys, which triggered an explosive reaction playing off of every little boy's greatest fear: Cooties/kisses from a girl, which are claimed to be able to spread. Blossom and Bubbles liked kissing, but for Buttercup, not so much. Bought and Scold The Rowdyruff Boys appeared in, being declared by the narrator as miscreated. Divide and Conquer The Rowdyruff boys are seen in Divide and Conquer", on the poster as one of Townsville's wanted villains. The Boys Are Back in Town The Rowdyruff Boys officially reappeared in the show, in the episode "The Boys Are Back in Town," due partially to the requests by fans. They have become more powerful than before, with colors changed, and sport updated haircuts. The character HIM brought them back to life and added an anti-cootie vaccination to prevent the girls' kisses from having the prior deadly effect. The vaccination instead made the boys grow "bigger and more powerful." Unfortunately however, the girls found this out much too late and made the boys grow many times their previous size. The boys get their revenge on the girls, firstly by grossing them out in various ways (It has been said that girls can make boys uncomfortable by being affectionate towards them, alternatively, boys can make girls uncomfortable by doing gross things in front of them). Battle soon commences and the boys effortlessly defeat the girls. Soon after, Buttercup makes Butch bite his tongue and he almost cries in pain. He shrinks under his brothers' laughter and Blossom realizes that when the boys' masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size. The girls use makeup, pull down their pants and baby them so the boys shrink down to smaller than the buckles of the girls' shoes. The boys cry in shame and embarrassment, but Him soon arrives to yell at the boys for not defeating the girls and take them away. The Rowdyruff Boys have different hairstyles and slightly different personalities (sexism, male chauvinism, and misogyny to some) from their first incarnation. Unlike their first episode, the boys are not destroyed, and become regularly appearing characters in the show. Boy Toys They make their third appearance in "Boy Toys," in which they are fighting the Powerpuff Girls. Then they crash into Princess' car, and Princess' questions who they are. After that, they then go back to fight the girls. As the girls are about to attack them, Princess appears and stops them. Then Princess ask the boys to be on their team, but they reject her and kick her down and they escape. The boys later appear breaking out of the hamburger restaurant were about to crash the video arcade until the Girls and Princess appear with their vehicles, and nearly attack them. But the boys, excited about the vehicles, smash their counterparts out of them and they play fight with each other. They become incapacitated with laughter, just as the girls had planned. The City of Clipsville They later appear in their fourth episode "The City of Clipsville," in which the girls have flashbacks to various things (most of which were new/unaired scenes), including becoming teenagers. The Rowdyruff Boys are also teenagers in this, and despite them being known as "bad boys" (as the girls deem them), they have dulled their nature and become more slacker-ish about it. Butch even drives an Escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup confuses for an escalator. Despite this, the girls all seem to have crushes on their male counterparts, and the boys likewise appear to feel the same way. Bubble Boy In their fifth appearance "Bubble Boy," the Powerpuff Girls kidnap Boomer after he has been ordered by Brick to steal sweets. Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer wearing his clothes and copying his hairstyle. There are several moments when Bubbles is close to letting it slip to Brick and Butch, who are still unaware that the real Boomer is held hostage, who she really is. There is even a moment when Brick looks like he suspects that Boomer is really Bubbles when he notices her panic about a cockroach. Bubbles manages to capture all of them with the containment ray, but breaks the device after showing her loogie spitting, allowing the boys to escape. Live and Let Dynamo The Rowdyruff Boys make a short appearance in "Live and Let Dynamo". When the girls are trying to figure out who is in the Dynamo. Custody Battle In what would become their final appearance in the show, Mojo Jojo and Him have a major argument over which is the Rowdyruff Boys' true father and more evil parent. The boys witness several of Mojo and Him's attempts to prove their evil. In some cases they are impressed, but at the end of the episode, they are fed up, and Brick ultimately breaks up the fight by proclaiming that they only care about destroying the Powerpuff Girls, which brought tears of joy to the two villains. It is unknown what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys as they never appear again after that. It is possible that they were simply defeated by the Powerpuffs unexplained or they just left from Townsville, and forgot all about destroying the girls, and never returned. However, it is highly unlikely that the girls would've defeated them because, in all of the boys' battle encounters with the girls, the girls were unable to defeat them. The girls relied on other methods to "beat" them such as in "The Rowdyruff Boys", when the girls flirted with them and kissed them on the cheek which destroyed the boys. Or in "Boy Toys" when the girls used Princess' plane, boat, and tank and the boys' natural love of violence against them, which resulted in the boys playing with and destroying Princess' mobile weapons. The boys had so much fun that they laughed to point where they could not move anymore and so the girls had used their knowledge of the boys to "defeat them". In "The Boys Are Back In Town", the girls embarrassed them and threatened their masculinity which caused HIM to angrily come and fetch them. In all of these fights, the boys were never actually defeated by the girls. Though if the flashback from The City of Clipsville is considered cannon, it's possible that they never left and mellowed out overtime. It should also be noted that in all of their fights against the girls, they were never exhausted or worn out. Personalities and Strengths When they were first introduced, the personality of the Rowdyruff Boys were very similar, as their only goal was to defeat the Powerpuff Girls and cause havoc. When they were revived by Him, their personalities began to differ, although they still strive to have fun while causing destructive havoc and destroying the girls. Being boys, they are extremely violent and confrontational to the point that they're often fighting even one another with very little provocation at all, and have only a fraction of the girls' intelligence. They like to be gross and insult others like putting slugs, spitting, cracking bones, throw scabs, etc. While all of the boys have the basic abilities of the girls like flight (even faster and with kick in the afterburners that generate smoke makes target can't see and breathe), superhuman strength and speed, limited invulnerability, x-ray vision, heat vision, and energy projection; channeling lightening screaming dive with their silhouettes for the final blow. Each boy has an ability, for example, Boomer has the power to create a baseball bat out of electric energy which can be used to deflect projectiles, such as Bubbles's electricity balls. And Butch has displayed the ability to create an Energy Shield which absorbs Buttercup's electric thunder claps. Both abilities have not appeared since "The Boys are Back in Town," and Brick is the only one who had not portrayed his own unique ability, though it may be his Laserbeams, which only he is seen using and is a distinctly lighter shade of red. in "The Boys are Back in Town," they revealed that they could use two powerful and unique team maneuvers, that is equivalent to the "Powerpuff Megablast" (girls are blue in color, boys are green in color, their powers are equal that deflect each other). Another one is shooting a 3-in-1 sonic wave that make the target blow away. These techniques has not been specifically named and, like the Boys' individual powers, it has not been seen since "The Boys are Back in Town." Realizing Mojo and Him's ridiculous obsession with destroying the Powerpuff Girls, they promptly decided to bury the feud and take leave of both of them. They also have a team maneuver called "Ballistic Barrage" (The boys jump down to ground level and rush toward the girls. They leap from building to building, zigzagging down the street, and fly high before dive-bombing their targets. All three girls are subjected to a merciless battering, which does not end until they have been drilled into the pavement. Then the boys jump out of the way.) in the first appearance. The boys are stronger than the girls. They have more endurance than the girls and seem to have unlimited energy and power. Their energy never wears down or lessens in battle. Instead, they continue to hit with no signs of needing rest. In direct combat, they are simply unbeatable as displayed by the girls' constant struggle to defeat them. Special Abilities and Skills Aside of having the same powers that the girls have, the Rowdyruff Boys, have special abilities of their very own; such as: *'''Growing: Whenever the boys get kissed by the girls, they grow bigger, stronger, and tougher. This was only used once in "The Boys are Back in Town" and it will most likely never be used again because all the Powerpuff Girls need to do is not kiss them again, although according to "The City of Clipsville," they will kiss them again because they will soon fall in love with them there at that time. *'Afterburner': The boys can emit thick, toxic gas through their farts which increases their speed. It can also temporarily blind and suffocate the girls, as seen in their self-titled debut episode. In order to use this ability they must have inhaled Burritos, or a similar substance of the same magnitude. *'Sonic' Pulse Wave: As seen in "The Boys Are Back In Town", the boys can produce a hypersonic wave that can knock the girls away *'Rowdyruff Megablast': As seen in their return episode, the boys can produce an energy blast by creating a whirlpool of pure energy. the girls can do this too but while the boy's energy is bright green, the girls energy is bright blue *'Gross Things:' In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town", The Rowdyruff Boys did gross things to the girls such as throwing scabs and spitting mucus at them. This caused Bubbles to vomit. Butch was seen shoving a slug down the back of Bubbles' shirt and Brick salivated all over Blossom's face. In "Bubble Boy," Brick and Butch were seen attempting to spit a plane out of flight with mucus and they broke a glass satellite part and a spare satellite part with it. *'Energized' Baseball Bat: '''Boomer can generate a baseball bat out of pure yellow-colored energy that is strong enough to blow away Bubbles' light blue-colored energy orbs. Weaknesses One big difference between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are their weaknesses. Though the Powerpuff Girls have been defeated before, they don't have any glaring weaknesses except when they are divided or disagreed on a certain matter. The Rowdyruff Boys, on the other hand, have several significant weaknesses that they all share. Due to the boys' being having higher tolerance for damage than the girls, they are almost impossible to defeat in head-on combat, this is proven in their first encounter where they were the only ones that could defeat the Powerpuff girls in a fair fight, these weaknesses must constantly be exploited by the Powerpuff Girls. * '''Girl Kisses/Cooties: While they have superpowers, the Rowdyruff Boys are still little boys and fear girl kisses due to cooties (except in The Boys Are Back In Town). This is the reason why they are defeated in The Rowdyruff Boys. After the Powerpuff Girls regain consciousness following their defeat at the hands of the boys, Ms. Bellum tells them that there is one thing all boys hate, hinting at their weakness. Heeding Ms. Bellum's advice, the girls each land a kiss on the boys, causing them to explode. Ever since their revival in "The Boys are Back in Town," they have become immune to girl kisses thanks to Him's anti-cootie vaccination. * Threatening of Masculinity: While it doesn't have the same effect on the Boys as the kisses did, this is undoubtedly another big weakness. Due to their enormous size and immunity to their previous weakness in "The Boys are Back in Town," they were nearly unstoppable. However, after Buttercup forces Butch to bite his tongue, he begins to shrink. Blossom then deduces that their size will diminish whenever their masculinity was threatened. With that, the girls emasculate the boys from pulling down their pants to treating them like babies. It is unknown if this weakness still exist. * Love of Destruction: 'In the episode "Boy Toys," the Powerpuff Girls agree to form an alliance with Princess to use her weapons to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys. The girls don't actually cause any harm to the boys even though they aim their weapons at them, (a tank, plane and boat.) The boys are awed at how much destruction the weapons cause and soon take advantage of each of them. The boys aim the weapons at each other and end up enjoying playing with them so much that their own laughter subdued them.(But they where not really defeated, they just could not move because they had so much fun.) *'Individuality: If the boys or girls are separated, they are easily defeated. All three of the girls can only work together and all 3 of they boys can only work together or else they will never be able to fight and win. This is shown when Boomer is ordered by Brick to get sweets. The Powerpuff Girls spot him after stealing sweets from another boy and the three girls easily defeat Boomer. His injuries included a black eye, missing teeth, messy hair, and torn clothes. Gallery Click here to visit Rowdyruff Boys' gallery Appearances * The Rowdyruff Boys (debut) * Bought and Scold (flashback) * Divide and Conquer (poster cameo) * The Boys are Back in Town * Boy Toys * The City of Clipsville (shown in clips as teenagers) * Bubble Boy * Live and Let Dynamo (in the girls' imagination) * Custody Battle Trivia * The Powerpuff Girls 10th anniversary countdown revealed the The Rowdyruff Boys to be number 2 of the Top 10 Villains, only behind Mojo Jojo (their creator). * Like The Powerpuff Girls, the first letter of each of The Rowdyruff Boys' names start with the letter "B." * Unlike The Powerpuff Girls, they named themselves shortly after they were born. Professor Utonium gave the Powerpuff Girls' names based on their personality, except for Buttercup. * Also unlike the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys' creation was on purpose because Mojo Jojo purposely added Chemical X he found in his cell's toilet after collecting the hair snipping, snails and a dog's tail to make the Rowdyruff Boys. * It is possible that the reason for the dirty water from the prison toilet having the same potency as Chemical X is because Mojo Jojo was infused with Chemical X from the lab explosion that mutated him and made his brain grow and created the Powerpuff Girls. So there might be Chemical X in Mojo Jojo's body fluids, and the dirty water that was used for creating the Rowdyruff Boys was from his toilet in his prison cell. * Their signature colors are noticeably darker than those of their counterparts. * They can be seen in the Opening Sequence. * The Rowdyruff Boys are unlockable characters to play as in two of the three games of The Powerpuff Girls video games for the Game Boy Color when you input a special code. The games include Bad Mojo Jojo, and Battle HIM. They do make an appearance in Paint the Townsville Green, but are unplayable. The Rowdyruff Boys appear as alternate costumes for the PPG in the console versions of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. * Although born in the same year as The Powerpuff Girls' and about the same age physically, they are younger than the girls because they were created after them. * The Rowdyruff Boys were never defeated by the girls in direct combat. * An interesting note is that in the episode "The Boys Are Back In Town," Brick clearly and directly states that the girls were lucky last time and that their cootie kisses no longer work, meaning that they remember their last encounter. But in the episode Custody Battle, the boys do not remember that Mojo Jojo created them, despite having a memory of the fact that the only reason that the girls defeated them was by kissing them, which obviously happened in the same encounter. **It's likely HIM altered their memories in an attempt to control them better. * The only episode where any of the Rowdyruff boys haven't been seen talking was the episode "Bought and Scold" all of the other episodes had all 3 of them have at least one talking line in them. * Only Butch has not been partly naked in any of the Boys' appearances, (in the Boys are Back in Town) in an effort to embarrass him, Blossom pulls Brick's pants down, in Bubble Boy Boomer's clothes are taken off him so that Bubbles can wear them to go undercover. * An interesting note is that in their original appearance, when the boys fight the girls they are not shown to attack a specific Powerpuff, as much as the one closest to them. Whereas in the Boys are Back in Town, they are shown to attack their counterparts more specifically. This is probably due to the fact that after their first encounter, in which each Powerpuff girl kissed their counterpart (Blossom - Brick, Bubbles - Boomer, Buttercup - Butch) and now the boys a specific grudge against said counterparts and possible hate them slightly more than they hate the rest of the Powerpuff Girls. * Brick has never been seen without his hat. Most likely because the creators had no idea how to make him not look weird without it on. * Each one of the Rowdyruff Boys shares exactly the same hair color as their Powerpuff Girl counterparts. Brick and Blossom both have red hair, Boomer and Bubbles both have blonde hair, and Butch and Buttercup both have black hair. * It is never explained what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys after Custody Battle. * The Rowdyruff Boys are one of only 3 characters to die in the show, the others being Bunny, and Dick Hardly, although they get ressurected by Him. ** They are however, the only characters that have died, to return to life. * Many fans consider the boys as anti-heroes rather than villains, despite the fact that they are never see doing anything for good in the animated series. * The Rowdyruff Boys were intended to be one of the most hated villains in the show but instead they became the most loved (according to Fanpop). A vast majority of fans have made fan-art of the Rowdyruff boys. * The boys and Mojo Jojo have a real father and son bond in their first appearance "The Rowdyruff Boys." * Many Powerpuff fans wrote letters to Craig McCracken telling him they would like to see episodes in which they and the Powerpuff Girls got paired up as couples. ** He made the clip in The City of Clipsville (in which they and the Powerpuff Girls were teenagers and fell in love) in response to them. Specifically, it poked fun at how fan art and fan fiction tend to strip the Powerpuff Girls of their amazing powers and personalities for the sake of pairing them with the Rowdyruff Boys. It also satirizes the way fans focus of romance more than the shows actual premise, which is the girls fighting crime and being heroes. * As teenagers in "The City of Clipsville", they have abandoned their purpose in life just like their teenage female counterparts did and are living normal teenage lives. Their purpose of life being that they destroy The Powerpuff Girls whilst The Powerpuff Girls do not fight crime anymore as teenagers. Instead, they fall in love with their counterparts and arrange dates. * In their first appearance, they nearly destroy Powerpuff Girls in a violent clash that reduced a great deal of Townsville to rubble (this is the first and one of the few times the Girls were totally defeated outright, even though all were short-period). * In Chinese area, their Chinese names are two same Chinese words, not actually translated by original English names. Their names in Chinese are "比比" for Brick, "布布" for Boomer and "巴巴" for Butch. No meaning, just translate from the first two letter pronunciation. * During the original seies run, on some occasions when the RowdyRuff Roys were flying and make streaks of light behind them, Brick has a pink stripe like Blossom does when he's supposed to have a red one. * Most of the time the Power Puff girls don't even defeat the Rowdy Ruff Boys and they lose. ** In Boy Toys, The Powerpuff Girls fought with The Rowdyruff Boys once again and were really close to defeating them until Princess barged in and ruined it, letting them get away. ** In Bubble Boy, Bubbles had successfully beaten up and kidnapped all three Rowdyruff Boys, but when then demonstrated that she could fire a snot ball which rocketed into the machine and destroyed the engine, setting the boys free. Blossom let them get away. ** In The City of Clipsville, The Powerpuff Girls fell in love with The Rowdyruff Boys and got distracted by talking to them, and ignored saving the day, letting the city get attacked by monsters and aliens and criminals. Buttercup even mentioned that they gave up crime fighting. ** In Custody Battle, Brick mentioned that he wanted to destroy The Powerpuff Girls and they flew off to town to do so. They were never seen actually fighting with them but it can be implied that they won just as much as it can that they lost. * The personalities of the RowdyRuff Boys are like bad versions of their PowerPuff Girl counterparts. Brick's bossiness is equivalent to Blossom's leadership, Boomer's stupidity is equivalent to Bubbles' baby-like sweetness, and Butch's violent disorders are equivalent to Buttercup's toughness and strong fighting skills. * It's unclear how Him resurrected the RowdyRuff Boys. Though it is confirmed that he used their original ingredients as he wouldn't need to add a cootie shot if the boys were remade using stable Chemical X. However it's unconfirmed how Him acquired the boys original ingredients, as they scattered over Townsville after the boys first battle with the Powerpuff girls. * The eyelid color for the Rowdyruff Boys are a peach color, while the Powerpuff Girls' are purple. * The Powerpuff Girls were never able to have the boys apprehended, unlike most of their villains who have been sent to prison. * Basically, the boys are one-time villains promoted to recurring villains. External links * RowdyRuff.net (archived fan site) * -Rowdyruff4life-(another fan site, even some of links are defected) * majhost.com Gallery - Powerpuff Girls and so forth(some enlarged picture foundings, include Cartoon Network Comics about Rowdyruff Boys) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Teams Category:Powerpuffs Category:Children Category:Trios Category:Triplets Category:Supervillains